


You Give Love a Bad Name

by Alekibutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekibutt/pseuds/Alekibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to talk to Cas about his future self’s viciousness, but witnesses something else he’d never have thought himself capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Love a Bad Name

Now that just wasn’t right.

Dean felt his stomach turn as Cas unabashedly joked about his skills in the art of persuasion. He berated his future self about how he could do something so mind racking as go back to being an Alistair-clone. “So we’re back to torturing?” he balked.

His future self just brushed him off and Dean just narrowed his eyes.

What a dick.’

It did occur to Dean that this was himself he was talking about, but he just couldn’t see the resemblance between himself and the cold-hearted bastard who looked spoke and acted the way he did. Well, almost. He couldn’t see himself becoming that.

Dean tried not to say anything else to incur his own ire, but found that it was hard not to mock his double. The fact that he could still crack a joke in the situation provided him a bit of relief. Future Dean didn’t have his killer sense of humor, after all.

But he did have his stubbornness. Apparently, he still hadn’t given up on his crusade to vanquish the devil and he was going to bring himself along for the ride, despite Cas’ protests.

As they went to turn in for what was left of their night, Dean’s mind went into overdrive. Zachariah sent him here to get him to say agree to being Michael’s meat-suit. He couldn’t be sure any of this was even real or some sort of angel mind-fuck. Whatever it was, there was one thing he had learned. He definitely didn’t want to turn this to be what he saw when he looked into the mirror.

He took it upon himself to get to the bottom of everything that could’ve happened. Everything damn thing that he could change. Every little damn thing that would’ve lead him to this now.

Figuring his douchebag future self wouldn’t tell him jack, he decided to pay a visit to the angel-turned hippie guru and possibly get answers from him.

It never crossed his mind to think it odd that he didn’t find himself being sent to sleep in the same room as his other self. He didn’t even think it was strange that the other Dean wasn’t keeping a close eye on him. He didn’t notice how there wasn’t a single person he had to sneak by to get to Cas’ cabin. He just made his way there as quickly as he could, already thinking of the million upon million questions he was going to ask.

Cas’ cabin was pitch dark, and surprisingly empty, considering how he was talking orgies just hours ago. “Cas?” he rasped. Dean lurked through the room, trying to find signs of the former angel. There was that weird feeling pooling in his gut again. Damn.

“Cas?” he tried yet again. Still no response.

He ventured a bit further before a sound stopped him dead in his tracks. It was barely audible, and at first, he wasn’t able to make it out, but as he stilled and his surroundings got quieter, he was eventually able to distinguish the sound.

Groaning. Low, sultry, groaning. A gasp came in between the throaty noises and it didn’t take him long to figure out who was making those sounds.

Cas.

Dean tensed. Had he walked in on something here? Jesus, why did the angel have to turn into such a hornball. “G-Give- nghh- Give it to me-“ Fucking hornball.

As much as Dean wanted to get some answers, he was pretty sure he didn’t want get them while watching Cas bang a chick- god, there was so much wrong with that sentence.

He cautiously turned tail, trying to block Cas’ sex noises from putting images in his head. “P-Please-“ Hot damn, that kinky sonnovabitch. Had Dean known sex would’ve made the angel do a complete 180, he would hav- “-D-Dean. Please. G-Give it to-“

His blood turned cold. Did he just-?

“Plea- ngh- Dean.” His heart began to pound. What the hell, man?! His mind was racing. Run like a bat out of hell, or- god forbid- stay and . . . and- what the hell was he SUPPOSED to do?

“You’re a fucking whore, aren’t you?” the sound of his own voice sounded so alien to him. Dean’s voice- his other voice- whatever! He couldn’t put his thoughts together. Couldn’t think. Was the room spinning? That was just fucking great, wasn’t it.

That was him. With Cas. Who was moaning like a bitch in heat. Him and Cas.

Together.

His mind played dumb as a number of scenarios flashed across his thoughts, ranging from strange to down right pornographic. Questions like ‘How’ and ‘Why’ playing on a loop as he was unable to come to any conclusions.

Yet, in his bewilderment, something became painfully clear to him. Literally, in fact.

Across the room, he could vividly make out the outline of a doorframe, like it had suddenly appeared for him, tempting him to approach. He didn’t even remember walking towards it. The next thing he knew, his hand was on the doorknob, pushing it open by even just a little. Just enough to see what was beyond it.

And see he did.

He saw the angel on his knees. He saw Cas’ hands and mouth on his dick. He saw his knuckles turning white as his hands roughly pulled and pushed Cas’ by the hair. He saw the look on his face and the way he exhaled heavily each time Cas crashed into him. It was like some freaky out of body experience or something. He swallowed hard as the scene was starting to get to him as well. As in, GET to him.

“Fuck, just like that.” Just like that, Dean could feel himself harden and ache as he went without so much as a touch. A bit of friction if even just to get him off.

He had no such luck, however, as his muscles refused to budge an inch. All he could bring himself to do was to stare as Cas’ pace quickened, and Dean began bucking his hips harder and faster.

For a second, it was almost as if he could feel himself in his double’s place. To look down as his cock disappeared over and over again into Cas’s mouth. Almost as if he could feel Cas’ warm tongue play with his dick as his hands fondled his balls.

But no.

He saw himself, fucking Cas’ mouth like he owned it, but his body knew that was not, in fact, him and his imagination wasn’t enough to bring about his release. He didn’t feel anything. Nothing aside from the uncomfortable way his erection pressed against the tight confines of his jeans.

The same was not true for the Dean that stood in the room across him.

In one quick motion, he held Cas’ head still as a broken, strangled moan escaped his lips, signaling he had gone over the edge. Cas attempted to jerk back as Dean came into his mouth, but the hunter’s grip was firm. He held him in position for a few more seconds as he let his orgasm die down, but soon enough, his grip loosened, and Cas wretched his head away.

Dean watched as the disgraced former angel of the lord spat out what he knew to be his cum, and how his other self just looked on, an arrogant smirk playing on his face. “There. Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he almost laughed.

That feeling in Dean’s stomach returned as he felt repulsion for his own self double. It crossed his mind once again: This couldn’t have been him.

Cas wiped his mouth against the back of his hand and weakly muttered something at Dean, which was, for the most part, unintelligible.

“What was that?” Dean quipped. “You want some more of this, don’t’cha, Cas?” he gestured to his now limp cock.

“No. No more.” Cas cried, almost pleadingly. “Just- Dean, please. Give it to me.” The desperation in his voice was almost painful.

Dean chuckled once more, tucking his dick back into his underwear and zipping up his pants. He then took something out of his left pocket and threw it on the floor beside Cas. “Happy shooting.” He said with that same arrogant smirk still playing on his face.

His eyes then met Dean’s. His smirk widened as he made his way to and out the door, without so much as saying a word to Dean.

As his future self walked right past him, he stole one quick glance at Cas’ who just about had the syringe to his skin before turning his attention back to the other Dean, his body finally cooperating with him.

“What the hell was that?” he finally yelled.

The other Dean stopped mid step, looking back at him before replying, “What did it look like?” the look on his face and the nonchalance in his voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine. “He can help you with that, y’know.” He said, glancing at the bulge pressing against Dean’s pants. “Bitch is so far gone, he won’t remember it when he wakes up. And besides,” he trailed, giving Dean a knowing look. “I know you’ve been wanting to for quite some time.”

That didn’t go well with Dean, though. “So what, you’re back to torturing demons AND coking up angels now? Well whooped-fucking-doo. Isn’t that just great? But I’ll tell you one thing, you fucking piece of shit. I. Will. NEVER. Become. You.” He spat viciously.

No more words were exchanged between the two. The Dean from the future simply turned around and walked away, leaving the Dean from the past alone with a stoned Cas.

Dean’s attention retuned to Cas, who apparently paid no attention to their spat and had already discarded the used needle to his side and just sat slumped against the wall, grinning at Dean like an idiot.

“Cas . . .” he whispered.

\---

He saw Zachariah reach out to get him again, but in a blink, he was standing in a deserted highway, his angel’s hand on his shoulder. “Great timing, Cas.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“We had an appointment.” Came the reply in all seriousness.

Dean’s heart sank. “Cas . . . Don’t EVER change.” He said, the mix of relief and desperation in his voice well hidden.

Cas just stared at him dumbfoundedly, and said nothing. He didn’t know just how much Dean wanted to embrace him right then.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve written a fanfic. Or porn for that matter. Thanks Dean/Cas! (Though I feel I should even be apologizing for the rustiness of my ability. It suuuucks. ,_,)
> 
> Sorry, no penetration. I’d explain that it fit the scenario more to do without it, but the truth is just that I was pooped and couldn’t write another word. And it sucks.


End file.
